Midnight Deceiving
by I've discontinued this acc lol
Summary: 18 year-old Yabunirami Kagami is a S-class missing nin from Kumogakure,where both her parents were murdered before her eyes.She found refuge in Akatsuki.But when someone is out to kill her,she runs and doesn't look back at the "family" she came to love.
1. Believing and Deceiving

Okay, this is my first fanfic…so, ya. ^^

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. Though if I did, that would own.**

**Also, unless stated, this is in Kagami's POV. :3**

**And, for people who don't know the Japanese terms for the villages, here are the ones I'll be using in this chapter: Amegakure [Hidden Rain], Kumogakure [Hidden Cloud]**

**Okie, please enjoy! R&R!! ^.^**

The forest was thinning into an open, grassy field, and I began to feel the full extent of the rain falling to the earth as I ran into the clearing.

"I wish this rain would let up…this isn't Amegakure…" I mumbled. Nevertheless, I just keep running through the near-torrential downpour. Then, in the near-distance, I could make out a cave through the rain. I pushed myself to run faster and into the cave.

Once I reached the dull cave, I stared down deeper into it. I saw the five tunnels I knew only too well. _Someone could easily get lost in a labyrinth like this… It's a good thing I know my way through here… _I thought. I then sat down on a small rock in the middle of the main part of the cave and wrung out my long lavender hair.

Then, for some reason, I felt like I was being watched.

But before I could turn and see who it was, I got bashed on the head, and fell into unconsciousness.

**--Later--**

I flutter my eyes open to look at the ceiling of a ryokan (A/N: a Japanese inn.). I recognized the ryokan-looking house as the Akatsuki headquarters I've been in so many times before. I tried to remember how I got here.

_Oh. That's right. One of these BAKAS that live here knocked me unconscious._ I sighed.

_I guess…that's what I get for not wearing my cloak…_I sighed again.

"Yes…I'll check on the hostage now, Kisame," I heard our Leader, Nagato-sama, say.

When he mentioned Kisame, I made a mental note to beat the crap out of him later. Normally, I'm not that aggressive of a person, but I think I'll make an exception for Kisame knocking out one of his comrades.

I heard the sliding door to the room open and Nagato walked in. When he saw that it was me, he rolled his eyes.

I sat up. "I would've had the same reaction, Nagato-sama, if my head wasn't throbbing."

His Rinnegan eyes looked into mine apologetically. Us both having the Rinnegan is still a mystery to us; according to Nagato, there should only be one Rinnegan possessor in existence at a time. For now, we've just decided to call the situation a rare occurrence until we can fully understand why the Rinnegan God placed us both into the world simultaneously.

I stood up and stretched my muscles, bowed to Nagato, then walked out of the room I was in and walked down the hall to my own room. After I closed the sliding door, I went over to my closet and ripped my cloak off the hanger it was on and slipped it on over my black tank top and knee length pants. I wanted to kick myself. If wearing this cloak would've prevented that baka Kisame from thinking I was an intruder or something and hitting me on the head… Oh well.

As I was buttoning up my cloak, I checked the clock on the nightstand on the right side of my bed. It read seven-thirty. Kisame had me out of it for _nine hours._ Great. I'll probably end up being the laughing stalk of Akatsuki for getting knocked unconscious by _Kisame._ And in only one blow, no less.

Walking out of my room and into the main room, I saw—and heard—Hidan and Kakuzu bickering over something; both of them swearing left and right. Itachi sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, trying to ignore them, but still wearing a slightly annoyed expression. Deidara was deeply absorbed by his "art", so absorbed that he didn't notice anything that was going on. Everyone else appeared to be holed up in their rooms. I'm not surprised; the rest of Akatsuki is a pretty antisocial bunch. It was rare enough for Itachi to be out here, but the others, Nagato, Konan, and Sasori, tend to keep to themselves. As for Kisame, he'd better be fearing for his life in one of the recesses of the cave.

While I was making my observation of what everyone was doing, I strode into our small kitchen area and grabbed a small bag of chips out of a cabinet, then went back to the main room of the base and sat down on the floor next to Deidara, watching him work on a rather intricate-looking clay figure. It was a rare occasion for him to be making anything that isn't really simple-like.

"What's the occasion, Deidara? Giving in to Sasori's 'eternal art' idea?" I teased as I opened my bag of chips.

All he did was look at me and roll his eyes. He went directly back to his work.

After being ignored, I decided to tune into Hidan and Kakuzu's argument to see what exactly they were fighting over. I began eating my bag of chips and began to listen to their dispute.

"Why the hell did you find it necessary to drink my fucking chocolate milk, you bastard?"

My eye twitched. I knew it was gonna be over something immensely retarded, but…wow.

"For the last fuckin' time, I did NOT drink your damned chocolate milk. Now go pray or something; I have better things to do," Kakuzu countered. I really didn't believe Kakuzu would drink chocolate milk; he was a dietary fanatic. It was more likely that Hidan was suffering from intense memory loss.

And with that, I tuned them out again, not wanting to find out any more about Hidan's "beloved" chocolate milk.

After watching Deidara make a very detailed sculpture of what appeared to be a landscape of the old Akatsuki hideout, and Hidan and Kakuzu's bickering died down, I decided to just go to bed. As I stood up, I glanced over in Itachi's direction, and he had a…sorrowful…expression on his face; what's weirder, he was looking in my direction. What reason did he have to feel sorrow for _me?_

I quickly looked away, fast-walked to the kitchen to throw away my empty bag of chips, then trudged to my room.

It was odd for me to feel tired after being knocked out for so long…I guess that it's not counted as sleeping if you go unconscious for some provocative reason. I was too exhausted-feeling to bother to take off my cloak, so I just plopped down on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

***

I woke up to hear Nagato giving orders to someone. It was weird for Nagato to be so loud to where someone would wake up to him giving out mission orders, so I got out of my bed and pressed my ear to my door to investigate.

"…Need you to kill her. Her Rinnegan will counteract mine, which doesn't leave me much to fight with. You, Sasori, have the highest chance of living out of any of the others against her. Not to say it won't be difficult, though. Kagami needs to be taken out of this world, before it falls apart. Do you accept this assignment?"

I could anticipate Sasori's answer before he even said it. Him and I had never talked much…not like he could process any reason to keep me alive even if we did talk to each other. He couldn't possess any humane feelings; he turned himself into a puppet years ago. Also, he would never ignore a direct order from Nagato.

"…Yes, I accept, Nagato-sama," I heard Sasori say in a monotone.

As soon as I heard Sasori's agreement to my murder, I started to gather some of my possessions. I searched around in my closet and came across a small bag. I grabbed it and shoved my regular shinobi clothes— a jade-green sleeveless top and some standard, khaki-colored, knee length ninja pants—into my bag. I walked over to my nightstand, got my scratched out Kumogakure headband and my long white ribbon cloth—to tie back my hair—and threw them into my bag as well. I opened the nightstand drawer and grabbed as many ryo notes I could pick up in one handful, and crammed those into my now full pack (like I said, it was small). Within a minute and a half, I was teleporting to just outside the cave that led into the headquarters.

And I ran. I ran away from my home…former home now…like there was no tomorrow.

Which, after a moment of thought, I realized that that statement could very well come true.

**Thank you for reading!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I enjoy any and every opinion on this story!**


	2. Enter, Konoha!

**Okie, second chappie! Yayz!! ^^**

**Well, most people know this Japanese term, but I'll put it here anyway: Konoha(gakure) [Hidden Leaf], Iwagakure [Hidden Stone]**

**Alright! Enjoy!!**

I'm not exactly sure how long I ran for, the sky was obscured by dark, menacing clouds. Aside from that, all I knew was that my leg muscles were _burning_—and it takes a _lot_ for my muscles to wear out. They were screaming and begging for me to stop and rest.

_Mind over matter, Kagami… _I thought to myself over and over again. _Mind over matter…_ Somehow I managed to keep running.

I couldn't believe that I didn't see this coming. I knew that the Gods might come after me one day. I guess…life is cruel that way…

But I always saw Nagato as the father figure to replace my biological father—he died in a clan massacre along with my mother, though he was never much of a father anyway—and it hurt to have him send someone to kill me.

Not wanting to think about the topic anymore, I let the surrounding area show itself in my mind. Until this point in time, I'd just been running and dodging anything that was in my peripheral vision and in my way, never really paying attention to what _exactly _I was dodging. I didn't even know where I was going; I was just going wherever my instincts took me.

I realized now that I was in a small white cherry blossom tree forest. These rare forests were usually very beautiful, but the darkness consuming the trees caused them to appear extremely dull. What else I knew about these ornate forests is that they were native to Konoha. At least I was headed to a village and not just wandering aimlessly.

After running a little longer, the cherry blossom trees started to give way to taller, leaf-covered trees. It was a signal that I was getting close to Konoha.

In making that realization, I stopped in an especially thick part of the forest. I quickly unbuttoned my cloak—desperately hoping that Sasori wouldn't gain any ground on me—and slipped it off my shoulders, putting it on the ground and stepping on it so the harsh winds wouldn't blow it away. I then opened my small duffel and took out my shinobi top, and changed out of the loose black tank top and I was currently wearing and into the much cheerier, jade green top.

_I'll change into my shinobi capri's later…when I get to the village…_Shoving the cloak and top into my bag as best I could, to where they wouldn't permeate the bag, as I continued on my escape.

When I could finally see the gate to the village in the distance, I could also make out a person walking into the forest. I quickly hid, hoping that I was not noticed.

I waited.

"Come out now…I know you're there…" a vaguely familiar voice sighed.

My eyes went wide. I came out of hiding—up on a tree branch, well hidden by all the foliage—and looked at the person.

"Ka…ka…shi…-s-sempai?" I stuttered.

He walked the rest of the way to my still figure and then smiled through his ever-present mask at me. "Kagami…long time, no see, ne?(A/N: "isn't that right," "don't you think," etc.)

"Y-yes…it has…" Kakashi was the ANBU that took care of me after my parents were murdered.

He examined me, and he probably immediately noticed how horrible I looked. He just kept smiling through his mask at me. " Let's go into the village, and you can tell me what you've been doing…" He starts to walk back in the direction of the village.

I kind of just stared after Kakashi for a minute, stunned to actually be seeing him again after all these years—to be honest, I thought he got KIA'd—, but when he was about fifteen feet away, I came back to my senses and dashed after him.

**--Later, at Ichiraku Ramen--**

"Welcome to Ichiraku, what would you like?" the girl…Ayame, if I remember correctly…asked Kakashi and me as we sat down at the stools in the small ramen shop.

"Ummm…" To be honest, I wasn't all that hungry. You tend to lose your appetite when you know there's a serial killer after you. "I'd just like some rice, thank you…"

Ayame nodded and turned to Kakashi. "And the usual for you, Kakashi-san?"

"Yes, thank you, Ayame-chan." Kakashi "smiled" at her.

"Coming up!" Ayame then walked to where her father, Tesuchi, was beginning to make our orders.

Kakashi then turned to look at me with a narrowed eye. " You _do _have money, right? I'm not paying for you, you know…"

I made a warding gesture and sweat-dropped a little. "Yeah…" I patted my little duffel once. "In my bag here…" I opened it up just to assure him. But what I forgot, was that my cloak was the first thing you see in my bag.

I looked up at him and his eye was wide. "A…akatsuki…? Kagami…you…"

I sighed and closed the bag back. "Not anymore…" I looked down. "It's just… I couldn't stay in Kumo anymore, or come back here. I never intended to join Akatsuki… but when Nagato took me in… he helped me with my Rinnegan, and was more a father than my own ever wa—"

"Wait a second, Kagami. You said…Nagato?" he asked, interrupting my hysteria.

It took me a moment to answer him. "…Y-yeah… Nagato… is the leader of Akatsuki. I was ten… and I had separated myself from Kumogakure. I had walked nearly to the Iwagakure border, but I was dehydrated and starving to death. Then, out of nowhere, Nagato came up to me…I thought he was going to attack me. But…he saw my eyes, and I noticed that his eyes were the same as mine as well. He took me in, and he… I saw him as what _my _father should've been.

"So you see, it was never my intent to join Akatsuki."

Ayame then set our orders in front of us and smiled.

We grabbed a pair of chopsticks, broke them, and said "Itadakimasu," though I said it less enthusiastically. Kakashi ate his ramen in the blink of an eye, not letting anyone have so much as a glimpse of him without his mask on. I ate my little bowl of rice slowly… one grain at a time.

While I slowly ate my rice, Kakashi replies. "Yes…so why'd you quit? Or…run away from them?"

I put my chopsticks down. " Nagato…is after me. To kill me. You see, the Rinnegan Gods made an error…and placed us on earth at the same time, which is unheard of. The Rinnegan Gods contacted him and told him to kill me. I found out beforehand… and here I am." I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Sasori being the actual S-class criminal trying to murder me, I mean, even though I've never seen him fight, but… I didn't really want Kakashi to get involved with someone like him—regardless of sempai's reputation as a shinobi. But, really, it was Nagato's intent to have me dead, and I didn't feel the need to blame Sasori for all of this. I continued eating my rice.

Kakashi nodded and continued to speak. "Well, if you want to stay in Konoha for a while, I can get one of the Chuunin to share her apartment or something with you for the time being."

Immediately after Kakashi finished talking, a girl with long—though not as long as my hair—dark purplish-black hair and white-tinted-lavender eyes sat down at the stool next to me. I recognized her eyes as the Byakugan kekkei genkai. A Hyuuga.

Kakashi leaned forward to look at the Hyuuga and smiled with his eye at her. " Hinata. Just who I had in mind. Can you let Kagami here," he pointed to me, " live with you at the Hyuuga Manor for the time being? Consider it an S-class bodyguard assignment."

"U-umm… s-sure, Kakashi-s-s-s-san…" Hinata replied, accepting her mission to "guard" me. But… Did she have to stutter so damn much?

And with that, I turned to face her and smiled softly. "Hey. I'm Yabunirami Kagami. Nice to meet you, Hinata."

"Thank you, Hinata," Kakashi said as he leaned back from the counter. If you would show Kagami to the manor when you're done here, that would be great." He then looks at me. "We'll talk more later, Kagami." Kakashi then makes a handsign and poofs.

Hinata began talking after Kakashi left. "I j-just need to get some ramen to-go…then w-we'll go to the manor."

I nodded and got some ryo notes out of my bag—careful to not let Hinata see my cloak—and set the notes on the counter. I looked over to where Kakashi had sat and he left _no _money. I sighed and put some more money on the counter.

After a few minutes, Tesuchi handed Hinata a little crate with three bowls of ramen in it. She stood up, grabbed the handle on the crate, and walked a few steps. She turned around and gestured for me to follow, and I did.

**--At the Hyuuga Manor—**

As we entered the manor, Hinata took off her shinobi sandals; I followed her example. I walked into the manor…

…And was glared at by three pairs of pale colored eyes. And all of them had their dojutsu activated.

Hinata spoke to them after a moment. "Th-this is Kagami…I've been assigned to k-keep her here and guard her…"

The smaller male—seventeen and Chuunin or Jonin—deactivated his Byakugan and turned his expression to one less hostile. The small female did the same.

The older male—probably Hinata's and their father—kept his glare of hostility. "Who assigned you this mission? Whoever did probably knows very well that we don't just allow someone into the manor."

"Ummm…well…Kakashi-san assigned the mission to m-me…" Hinata replied. She ALMOST went a whole sentence without stuttering. I was surprised. "He s-said… 'Consider this as an S-class bodyguard assignment'…"

That seemed to catch the man's attention. "I see… Alright…if that's the case, Hinata…She may stay in the spare room across from yours." He looked back at me. "Kagami, welcome to our home. I am Hiashi," he then gestured to the younger male, "That is Neji, my nephew" and he put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "And this is Hanabi, my younger daughter."

I bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you all…"

"I'll take you to your r-room now, Kagami-san…" Hinata said as I stood back up straight. I nodded and followed her down the hall.

**Alright…I was REALLY wanting this chapter to be longer than it is but…I dunno what more to type to continue the chapter…T_T so until Chapter 3!!!!^^**

**Click the green review button! It is your bestest friend in the entire world!^^**


	3. Glimmering Jade of the Sand

**Alrighty, third chapter!!! Please enjoy!!!**

**Japanese village terms for this chapter: Kirigakure [Hidden Mist], Sunagakure [Hidden Sand], Tsukigakure (made this one up xD)[Hidden Moon]**

That night, I slept pretty well…

…Until I felt as if someone was watching over me.

Even asleep, I had this overwhelming feeling of being watched intently, like they were poised to strike.

After a moment, I opened my eyes to see who was watching me…probably Hiashi…

But when I tried to get up, a kunai had almost slit my throat.

Next, I saw the blood red hair and soulless eyes that could only belong to Sasori.

I screamed.

I then sat up in my bed, kunai and Sasori gone somehow. I was gasping for air and sweating.

I sighed._ Only a dream…_ I lay back down. _It seemed so…real…_ I placed my right hand, palm up, on my forehead.

After lying there for a few minutes, I knew that I wouldn't fall back asleep. I then got out of the bed and decided to go for a walk around the manor, get myself some fresh air…

**--Outside--**

I walked around the veranda a few times unconsciously. I was so focused on clearing my mind that I didn't realize this until about my fourth or fifth go-around. When I got back around to the front of the manor, I stepped off the veranda and made my way over to a tall tree. I shot some chakra into the soles of my feet then scaled up to the highest branch with ease. I lay my back against the trunk, with one leg propped up, the other laying flat on the branch.

I looked up at the sky as a tear ran down my left cheek. "Mom…looks like I might be coming to see you soon…" I brought my knees to my chest and _really _cried for the first time in eight years. And as I cried, I remembered that horrible night.

**--Flashback--**

I was walking home from a long day at the Academy—I was a Kumo prodigy and would constantly be called into the Academy to teach. As I walked into my house, someone grabbed me by my long lavender locks. I screamed, but before anyone could hear me, my assaulter muffled it with his hand.

He moved his head down to my level, his bright red hair always concealing his eyes behind his bangs. "Try anything and you die." He moved back and began dragging me by my hair. It took every ounce of my being to not scream out in agony.

After a moment, the man quit pulling me. I took in my surroundings. This was my living room. But I could care less about what room I was in.

Because I saw my parents—Achira, my mom, and Sorakumo, my dad—up against the wall, their hands and feet pinned down with extremely long, extremely sharp kunai.

I stared at my mom, tears flowing from my eyes. "Mom…" I whimpered. I didn't turn to my father; he always ignored me, so I would do the same. I only cared for my mother, the parent that actually _loved _me.

The man then bound my hands and feet with some rope, rendering me immobile. After tying me up, he threw me into the corner of the living room, walked over to my parents, and pulled out another kunai from his pouch.

He turned to my father first. The man pressed the kunai to his throat. "Any last words, Sorakumo?" the man asked my father in a deadly quiet voice.

After the man asked that, my father nodded and looked at me directly in the eyes. He had never looked into my eyes like that before; he always found them a little intimidating.

He…he smiled at me. It was a genuine smile from my father, who had seemed to despise me all my life. "Kami-chan…I'm sorry." He looked away from me then.

When the man saw it was clear that my father was done speaking, he…

…slit his throat.

I covered my mouth with my hand and screamed. More tears fell from my eyes.

The man turned to my mother next. He just smirked and slit her throat immediately, not giving a chance to even say goodbye.

I was screaming and crying so much that my body just…gave out… and I fell unconscious…

**--End Flashback--**

I hated that man with every ounce of my being…I still do…but…I'm not hell bent on revenge like a lot of people are. If I ever came across that man ever again…I'd be too much of a coward and too intimidated to do _anything._

I took a deep breath. _Just keep putting yourself a little deeper into that hole, Kagami…_I thought sarcastically.

After that, I just sat in the tree in a slightly comatose state…I was awake, —barely—but if you took one look at my dull, droopy eyes, you'd think I was in a coma too. After a while, though, I fell asleep with one last tear flowing down.

***

Bright sunlight shined down on my face and I awoke. I hadn't dreamed at all, and I was very thankful for that.

"Hi there," said a cheery voice.

I had nearly jumped off the branch I was sitting on. I turned to look at the girl.

I could tell that, even though she was kneeling down, she was quite a bit taller than me. Her auburn hair was up in a hair tie, though if it were down, I'd estimate it would be about to her shoulders. Her jade green eyes were very beautiful compared to my dull blue-gray Rinnegan eyes.

Her eyes did a weird glimmering thing. "Yup. Your signature matches the sample." She blinked. I see; she was a chakra signature reader.

She smiled at me. "I'm sorry…let me introduce myself. I'm Kirameki Hisui, from Suna. And you're Yabunirami Kagami, correct?"

I nodded slowly.

Hisui's eyes darkened. "You need to get out of here, _now_, Kagami. My cousin…Sasori…is almost here…"

My eyes widened. "Wh…what?"

"I used to be one of my cousin's subordinates. I broke his 'curse' long ago though. Him not knowing that, he sent me to track you, and he followed me here." She looked around. "He's nearly here. You need to get your possessions and leave ASAP."

"O-okay…" I wasn't exactly sure if I could trust Hisui, I mean, she could be lying. Or worse, Sasori could be controlling her, making her say she couldn't be controlled, trying to lure me in.

I let myself feel her chakra; it wasn't disrupted like it should be if Sasori _was _controlling her. I thought she could be trustworthy…maybe…

I ran down the tree and into the manor, Hisui following. After opening the door to my room, I strode over to the corner where my duffel lay on the floor. I was glad that I had decided against unpacking now. I picked the bag up, slung it over my shoulder, and turned to Hisui. "Okay…I'm ready."

She nodded. "Meet me at the gate. Do _not _teleport. He'll find your chakra signature lying around and get another one of his subordinates to track you." And with that, she teleported out.

I thought that if she left her chakra signature here, it would matter too, since I was going with her. But then I realized she probably wasn't staying with me; she was more than likely leaving a false trail for Sasori.

With that, I ran out of the manor.

--At the gate--

"Alright, Kagami…Let's go…" She started running in a northwestern direction.

Once I caught up to her, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going through Kirigakure to an almost unknown village called Tsukigakure," Hisui replied. "Kagami, we need to discuss the 'game plan.'" She looked at me and I nodded. "Every morning, no later than it is now, you'll have to move to the next destination. If you don't follow that pattern, you'll…get killed… You may be okay in Tsukigakure for a few days, while I lead Sasori off your trail, but… I'm only a medic. I can't hold off an S-class criminal. Once he finds out that I'm helping you, he'll kill me.

That's why I need you to listen to me." She reached into her pocket and gave me a small tube glowing blue.

I looked at it for a moment while watching where I was running. "Your chakra?"

She nodded. "After I escort you to Tsukigakure, I'm going to lead him off your trail. He'll sense the chakra I left behind at that manor when I teleported and get someone to track it. Don't worry about having that small piece of my chakra; someone that isn't as good at tracking through someone's chakra as me won't be able to pick that up in their senses. But there's an extremely high chance that I'll die. You can stay in Tsukigakure until my chakra in that tube stops glowing. It's the signal that I've died if it goes out. You'll move from village to village until you believe that you can face Sasori."

I nodded slowly at her. It made me hurt inside, knowing that this girl would give her life to keep me—someone she didn't even _know_—alive.

***

We reached Kirigakure, knowing we were nearly there when the mist covered the terrain, making our surroundings nearly invisible. Once we reached the village, we slowed to a walk and went on north of Kiri.

"…Hisui?..." I said hesitantly.

She looked over at me. "Yeah?"

"How old were you…when Sasori laid the 'curse' on you?"

"…I was three years old. The day before he ran away, I was subjected to his curse. After about thirty hours, I broke myself out of the curse and alerted our grandmother, Chiyo, of Sasori's leaving. She tried to find him…but…Sasori was always so fast…Then, I remember, when I was about fourteen, the curse took over my body. Sasori used me as a servant for two years. I was sixteen, nearly seventeen, when he let me go. When I was eighteen, I broke the curse completely. Or, almost completely…I can still sense when he tries to contact me or take over my body, so, using this to my advantage, I've been spying on him for Sunagakure for three years now. Obviously, Sasori hasn't found me out yet, and I hope it stays that way.

She looked down. "I just don't want anyone—be it someone I've known my entire life or not at all—to suffer as I did in those fifteen years of my life. Or worse…"

So she thought Sasori was gonna make me one of his subordinates, or turn me into a puppet. The latter could very well happen anyway, but…being his subordinate…would it be better or worse than dying?

***

Even in the thick mist, I could make out a village gate.

I smiled at Hisui. "Nearly there…"

She smiled back. But a moment later, she stopped walking and turned around. "Kagami, WATCH OUT!!!"

But she was too late in warning me. A wooden arm grabbed me around the neck…

And tears streamed down my cheeks as his grip got tighter.

**Dun…dun…DUUUUUUUUUUN~Okie~ please review! And I should have the fourth chapter out by Saturday.^^**

**Until then!! **

**Click the green button rite thar!! It's ticklish! o-o**


	4. The REAL Plan?

Ugh…took me longer to write this than I wanted to…I'm such a procrastinator! lol…

Well, here it is, one day later than I wanted it up…xD

"Let…me…go…"I choked as Sasori's grip came to where I could barely breathe. Tears continued to run down my face.

He just completely ignored me and looked over at Hisui with his soulless, red-brown eyes. "Hisui…I commend you on breaking the so-called 'curse' and bringing Kagami this far." His eyes narrowed. "But now you both are going to die."

"**NO**!" I screamed. "I'm the one you want! Leave Hisui alone!"

"Kagami…" I heard Hisui say sadly, nearly inaudible.

Sasori sighed. "Such selfless actions…Emotions make you weak. Never forget that, Kagami."

That made my "never-seen-or-heard" anger spike. "You're _wrong_, Sasori. _Dead wrong._ Emotions make you _stronger_. You know, my past is a lot like yours. Wanting your emotions to just…_disappear_."

He flinched when I made the reference to his past like I knew he would. He also unconsciously loosened his grip around my neck.

I kept going, now that I could talk without choking. "My parents were murdered when I was seven. I was _forced _to watch their murderer kill them.

"Like you, I wanted to banish those unwelcome emotions from myself. After about a year, I accomplished that…for two years after, I felt _nothing. _Nothing_ at all._

"But then, one night—the night I ran away from Kumo—I thought, 'Mom and Dad wouldn't want me to live like this.' Since then, I've pushed myself to my very best; giving myself the reputation I have now. I wanted to make my parents proud of me."

I looked up at Sasori as best I could. "So, tell me, Sasori. Would your parents be proud of what _you've _become?"

He clenched his teeth and threw me face first into the dirt, the hard ground underneath the thin layer of soil scratching my face up. I could feel the warmth of my blood beneath my cheek. I sat up, the slight wind stinging my wound.

And I saw ten or more puppets coming straight for me.

I made a quick set of handsigns.

The venomous needles hit.

When the dust from the soil cleared, there were nearly one hundred needles…

…shot through a large log.

Ah. The all-powerful Sasori was thrown off his game by a simple kawarimi no jutsu.

I came up behind him with a kunai in my right hand, my left grabbing his hands and driving them into the ground, severing his puppets' chakra strings. I pressed my kunai to the area on his chest where his heart container should be.

I sighed. "Nagato should really think things through…he should've sent more than just one fifteen-year-old sized puppet master. And…I didn't even use any ninjutsu… You're better than that, Sasori."

I struck directly next to his heart container and got up.

"But…I'm not going to do what Nagato wants."

Sasori looked at me with widened eyes.

"That's right. He wanted _you _to die. Yes, he wants me to die as well, but he was getting sick of you trying to kill the other members. He wanted me to kill you and then he would kill me himself. So I'm sparing you. Never again will I commit to something Nagato wants."

I walked over to Hisui. "Let's go."

And we continued walking to Tsukigakure, leaving Sasori in the soil and dust.

Sasori's POV

_Damn it…_I thought as I tried to stand up. If my spinal chord got damaged…

I was able to stand, indicating that Kagami had made a clean blow.

I thought of pursuing Kagami to Tsukigakure, see if she had been telling the truth. Honestly, couldn't see Nagato wanting _me _dead. I'm a valuable member of Akatsuki. And I don't make death threats _that _often…

Dismissing the thought, I made a handsign, causing my puppets to disappear back into their scrolls, and I walked off in the direction opposite to the path Kagami and Hisui took.

After walking a little ways, I heard Deidara's clay bird land behind me. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

He sighed. "There you are, Danna. Nagato sent me to find you, un."

I nodded. I figured I would stay in Akatsuki…

…And rebel when the time was right.

Deidara's bird took flight once again, and I followed him back to headquarters in the cover of the mist.

Kagami's POV

When we got to our hotel room in Tsukigakure, Hisui, sighed and glared at me, annoyed. "Why didn't you _tell me _that you could fight Sasori?! This could've ended a long time ago…"

I looked down at the floor and spoke calmly. "I don't want to kill him, Hisui, just as much as you don't want him to be dead." She clenched her teeth as I said this. "You never severed your bond with Sasori, even though you hardly remember him from when you were _three years old_."

I sighed and looked up at her with a smiling face. "I understand, you know… No matter how much you hate someone, you never truly _hate _them. They've had their good points in life, as well as the bad. No matter how bad their actions are now, their good ones always rule out those bad ones." I was thinking of my father as I said this to Hisui.

She nodded. "Well…if you could fight him all along…why were you so scared of him before?"

I sighed and answered a moment later. "The reputation… that the other members of Akatsuki give him…was part of it…I'd only seen a small piece of what Sasori was capable of…not to the full extent…and wasn't sure what to expect. The other part of it was…my strong instinct against killing. I thought…I would be vulnerable, because, even if I were about to die, I still don't think I could fight against that instinct. I'd just end up an easy kill. So I decided to flee…"

Hisui nodded again. "So, what you told him about the Akatsuki leader…Nagato…that he wanted Sasori dead. Was that true? Or were you just giving him a reason to quit taking Nagato's orders?"

"…It _is _true…been true for some three years now. I just chose now to tell Sasori since Nagato's plan was beginning to play out."

I rolled my eyes. "Nagato really wants _all _of us to die…except for Konan, his little whore toy…and he's given each of us the _pleasure_ of killing a different member or ensuring their death. I was supposed to kill Uchiha Itachi, which I immediately decided against… Itachi had always been the nicest to me in Akatsuki…as if he were my older brother… And, as you've guessed, Sasori had the pleasure of killing me, but was really a fake assignment. As I told Sasori, Nagato wanted me to kill him, and then Nagato himself would come after me.

"But, I remember that when Nagato was sparring me with the Rinnegan as well," I pointed to my eyes as I said this, since Hisui probably didn't know about the Rinnegan, "mine counteracted his. However, his didn't counteract mine. So I'd have the upper hand if it came to that."

"I see…" Hisui pondered all I had said for a few minutes.

I sighed and stood up, bored. "I'm going to go for a walk… I'll be gone for a while…"

She nodded, and then I left the room and sprinted out of the hotel.

**Alright, there we are!! Please review!**

**The green review button is your very bestest friend! ^^" **


End file.
